Frame construction using wood or metal framing members (i.e., studs, top plates, sill plates, bands, rafters, girders, joists, etc.) is well understood in the art. In many cases, prefabricated panels of framing members are manufactured off-site at a factory, transported to a construction site, and assembled with other such panels at the construction site. Typically, panels are joined using fasteners driven through various locations where two or more panels meet. However, this approach frequently results in non-uniform or random use of panel fasteners depending on who is performing the assembly. Furthermore, it is only fasteners themselves that serve to tie the panels together into an ultimate construction. That is, the framing panels are tied together at individual fasteners that create local stress points if/when the structure experiences shock or stress caused the by earthquakes, high winds, etc. Failure of just a few local stress points can lead to substantial structural damage since the failed local stress points provide weak regions that can promote additional failure propagation. Still further, the use of individual and non-uniformly placed fasteners to join framing panels makes any disassembly difficult or impossible if/when a structure's size/configuration is to be changed (e.g., structure additions, changing interior wall configurations, etc.).